


жизнь, которая продолжается

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Маккоя продолжается. Правда, ему нужно немного больше времени, чем Кирку, чтобы понять это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Поздней весной в Джорджии возможно нормально вздохнуть только когда стрелки на часах приближаются к восьми вечера. Под окнами больницы уже вовсю цветут персики – сладкий запах расползается по округе, смешивается с пылью, пчелы жужжат так громко, что заглушают скрежет машин с оранжевой пометкой «Emory Healthcare» на боках.  
  
Маккою абсолютно все равно, что происходит на улице. Он прячется с бутылкой содовой (за бурбон бы его выставили ко всем чертям) в коридоре где-то между отделением нейрохирургии и моргом – поближе к холодильникам. Его рабочая смена закончилась около двадцати минут назад, и этого времени хватило ровно настолько, чтобы пойти купить отвратительно теплую газировку и снять халат, чтобы не залить его ко всем чертям. У Маккоя дрожат руки – и когда телефон в кармане начинает звонить, он все-таки проливает содовую на колени, так что остаются неприятные липкие пятна.  
  
Джослин всегда умела вывести его из себя. И сейчас ее голос, такой привычно-хрипловатый и сильный, заставляет Леонарда прикрыть глаза от глухого раздражения, гулко бухающего в груди. Она говорит коротко и ясно, будто зачитывает приговор в суде: мы разводимся, бумаги готовы, Джоанна остается со мной.  
  
Если бы Маккой мог нажать на стоп, отмотать назад и отвернуться тогда, когда Джослин улыбнулась ему в придорожном кафе пять лет назад, он сделал бы это. А теперь, все ее безразмерные свитера, потертые на коленях джинсы, узкие ремешки часов, которые оставляли на запястьях следы, испачканные чернилами ладони и длинные пальцы с одним единственным кольцом, от которого теперь останется только белый след, въелись ему в память прочнее, чем названия костей человека, которые он учил в медицинской академии.  
  
Пожалуй, Джослин действительно оставила от него только кости.  
  
*  
  
Дома Леонард разбирает все свои вещи в две коробки: «на помойку» и «оставить». Вторая коробка ощутимо меньше, но это абсолютно неважно; самое дорогое он увозит с собой в голове.  
  
В Джорджии пыльно и жарко, сладкие запахи уже отдают гнильцой, и так будет пока не придет осенняя прохлада. В этом году – тогда, когда Леонард Маккой окажется в Сан-Франциско.  
  
Джоанна держит его за палец – в свои восемь месяцев она кажется Маккою слишком уж смышленой и понимающей. По крайней мере, взгляд у нее – темный, глубокий и очень внимательный. Она улыбается ему и держит ладошку на его указательном чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы его черствое сердце не развалилось на куски. Имя Джослин – кислое, как лимон, и продолговатое, как оливка, – застревает у Леонарда в глотке, когда он поднимается от детской кроватки и берет в руки сумку. Все, что он увозит с собой: воспоминания, потертая куртка, бейдж хирурга больницы при университете Эмори и одна-единственная сумка с вещами.  
  
Джослин хочется скорее задушить, чем обнять, и Маккой кивает ей так сухо, будто это не она только что ободрала его до ниточки, украв деньги, прожитые совместно годы и дочь, которая вряд ли увидит отца снова.  
  
*  
  
В Риверсайд Леонард прибывает к шести утра. Все вокруг еще подернуто дымкой тумана, звезды на небе гаснут одна за другой, будто их выключают; он чувствует себя таким пустым, что почти ощущает, как ветерок, посвистывая, проходит сквозь дыру в груди.  
  
Шаттл отходит в восемь. Без пятнадцати Маккой стоит неподалеку от входа и прислушивается к своим ощущениям: все также пусто. Он провожает взглядом долговязого лысоватого мужчину в форме механика. Тот с восторгом рассказывает кому-то по коммуникатору («наверное, жене, ведь у него-то все в порядке с женой, она любит его, и у них наверняка…остановись, хватит, не думай об этом»), как чужой парень подарил ему мотоцикл.  
  
Он говорит: просто бросил ключи и сказал «забирай, приятель». Да, просто так.  
Леонард хмыкает, запахивает куртку плотнее и поднимает сумку с земли. В такие сказки он не верит.  
  
*  
  
Ничего, что Маккой видит в шаттле Федерации, не кажется ему безопасным. Он чувствует, как опустошенность отходит на второй план и на смену ей возвращается его привычное раздраженное ворчание. Ремни наверняка не такие уж и крепкие, а окна могут треснуть в любой момент, и тогда им уже ничего не поможет. Он запирается в туалете, потому что знает – его вывернет как минимум трижды, прежде чем они прибудут в Академию, но цепкие пальцы женщины, отвратительно похожей на Джослин, вытаскивают его оттуда как нашкодившего ребенка.  
  
Пацану рядом с ним едва ли больше двадцати. Маккой думает: _какого черта_ , Звездный флот вербует детей? Воображение услужливо подкидывает ему картинку: выходной, Джоанна просыпается рядом с ним, солнце заливает комнату, она смеется; Леонард чувствует себя легким, будто аэростат.  
  
В реальности тошнота подкатывает к его горлу тугим комом, и он запивает ее из фляжки.  
  
Спустя полчаса полета Леонарда все же выворачивает в бумажный пакет, и на лицах всех его соседей невольно возникает гримаса отвращения. Всех, кроме пацана, который сидит рядом – он смеется. 


	2. Chapter 2

В кампусе тихо только тогда, когда в нем нет Кирка. Именно поэтому Маккой говорит ему, придерживая коммуникатор плечом у уха, что не очень хорошо себя чувствует, а потом остается в комнате и читает толстенную энциклопедию по ксенобиологии.  
Экзамен уже в следующую среду, а у него нет невероятной памяти Ухуры или везения Джима (серьезно, как он это делает?) чтобы забить на подготовку и отправиться в очередное приключение. 

Когда Маккой просто отказывается идти, Джим смеется и говорит: Боунс, ты слишком стар для местных баров, все, что ты можешь делать – сидеть у стойки и заливать в себя бурбон, а они такие неоновые, ну ты понимаешь.

Страницы конспекта, исписанные мелким почерком, сливаются у Леонарда в глазах с жуткими, но реалистичными картинками из энциклопедии. Чем темнее становится за окном, тем больше ему кажется, что он действительно заболел – неудивительно, хотя они находятся в гребаном Сан-Франциско, даже не в космосе. 

Обычно Кирк не появляется до двенадцати ночи (это в лучшем случае, в худшем – Маккой, матерясь, идет подбирать пьянющего Джима, валяющегося в коридоре где-то около четырех), поэтому Боунс – кличка прикипела к нему, как ни странно, – идет на кухню в одних пижамных штанах, чтобы сварить себе кофе. Настоящий кофе, черный и крепкий, с одной ложкой сахара и никакого молока. Дрянь из репликатора кажется Маккою абсолютно неприличной, а при Джиме на кухне делать абсолютно нечего – тот обязательно прибегает на запах, выпрашивает порцию, мешает спокойно сидеть за столом и шебуршит пакетом с пакетами – пережитком прошлого, от которого Боунс избавиться не может. 

Мама Джослин, Ребекка, звонит ближе к полуночи. Леонард несколько секунд убеждает себя, что она всегда относилась к нему хорошо, и только потом берет в руки ПАДД – на экране немолодая женщина улыбается ему, и морщинки вокруг ее глаз расползаются во все стороны, как лучики солнца. Маккою становится легче, и он кивает в ответ. 

– Представь себе, – говорит Ребекка, – Джоанна сегодня притащила в дом котенка. Мелкого, рыжего, сказала, что назовет его Солнышком и оставит жить у себя.  
Вокруг отблескивающего в темноте экрана ПАДДа поднимаются клубы пара от кофе, Маккой посмеивается в чашку и слушает дальше. Ребекка совсем не говорит о Джослин и ее новом парне, рассказывает только про Джоанну, и немного – про свою собственную работу. Она исследует геноцид на Тарсусе IV, пишет докторскую, и когда Боунз упоминает вдруг имя Кирка – мрачнеет и качает седеющей головой. 

– Приезжайте как-нибудь с Джимом, – говорит, наконец, она. Маккой трогает двумя пальцами ободок чашки и стирает кофейный след, – увидишься с Джоанной.  
– Джослин мне не позволит, – кислое имя отзывается спазмом и Маккой сглатывает слюну.  
– А мы ей ничего не скажем, – Ребекка беспечно подмигивает ему и отключается.

Джим приходит без нескольких минут в полночь – абсолютно трезвый, с пакетом лекарств и тарелкой теплого супа, купленного в ресторанчике на углу. Он выглядит непривычно растерянным, когда обнаруживает Маккоя абсолютно здоровым. Тот растерян не меньше; он перебирает лекарства, которые принес Джим, и с удивлением отмечает, что они почти все подходят, как будто тот советовался с медиком или типа того. 

– Черт возьми, Джим, это я здесь доктор, – беззлобно ворчит Боунс, убирая лекарства в шкаф. Джим засовывает руки в карманы. Он выглядит точь-в-точь как обиженный подросток, который отчаянно пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке. Задирает нос, но при этом держится так, что подберешься ближе – и просыпающийся вулкан взорвется к чертям. 

– Ты не доктор, а обманщик, Боунс, – Джим скидывает с плеч куртку и стягивает футболку через голову. На спине у него – длинный шрам, в котором Боунс неизменно видит кровоточащую рану с рваными краями. На вопрос «откуда?» Джим всегда отвечает по-разному: прилетело обломком от развалившегося сарая, сломал стекло в баре, свалился с машины на полном ходу. 

Боунс молчит. 

– В следующий раз скажи, если просто хочешь позаниматься, окей? Я ведь не идиот.  
Джим уходит в ванную и запирает дверь изнутри; Боунс уносит кружку из-под кофе на кухню и долго стоит, упершись ладонями в липкую от пятен столешницу. 

Фонари на улице под окном кампуса подмигивают ему электрическим глазом.


	3. Chapter 3

Они оба сдают экзамен на «отлично» и Маккой звонит рассказать об этом Ребекке.   
Джоанна играет с котенком где-то на заднем плане, Джим плещется в ванной, и Леонард чувствует себя почти как дома; он упирается локтями в стол, наклоняется ближе и улыбается, рассматривая дочь. Волосы у нее уже отрасли, они светлее, чем шевелюра Джослин, и глаза у нее тоже Маккоевские – темно-зеленые и проницательные.   
Ребекка выглядит немного более озабоченной, чем обычно. Она поздравляет их с Джимом, а потом заглядывает за плечо Боунса, словно пытается понять, один ли он в квартире.   
– Дорогой, – он напрягается, потому что так Ребекка называет его в исключительно дерьмовых ситуациях, – я тут кое-что узнала насчет Тарсуса. 

Боунс расслабляется: это работа, это наверняка неприятно, но это лично не касается его самого или его семьи. Колония на Тарсусе IV и преступление, совершенное Кодосом – темное пятно на истории всего Звездного Флота – но он уже мертв, а его дочь, помогавшая ему во всем – за решеткой. Боунсу совсем неинтересно, что такого узнала Ребекка, но он слушает ее из уважения и благодарности. 

– Когда грибок на планете истребил практически все запасы пищи, Кодос, действующий управляющий колонии, решил убить половину населения, чтобы второй половине легче было выжить. Корабли с провизией пришли раньше положенного срока, и жертва оказалась напрасной. 

– Я знаю, мы же изучали это в курсе межгалактической истории, – отзывается Леонард. Он смотрит за тем, как Джоанна протягивает Солнышку клубок ниток, а потом тут же забирает его обратно. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – сварливо продолжает Ребекка, – и вам, конечно, рассказывал о том, как дочь Кодоса истребляла всех свидетелей, которые знали его в лицо и могли сдать Звездному флоту. 

– Да, она убивала их по одному, и сейчас она отбывает пожизненное. 

Джоанна хватает котенка за хвост, и тот шутливо толкает ее лапкой с выпущенными когтями. Джим в душе напевает одну из своих любимых песен. 

– И ты знаешь, что из семерых свидетелей остался сейчас только один, так?  
– Понятия не имею, я думал, что это дело уже давно закрыто. 

Джоанна валится на пол и смеется, ее волосы блестят в свете полуденного солнца. Джим чертыхается и кричит: Боунс принеси полотенце. 

– Дело закрыто, – Ребекка кивает, – только я все равно думаю, что тебе стоит знать, что последнего выжившего свидетеля зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

Джим кричит из ванной: Боунс, мать твою, куда ты пропал? 

Маккой забывает, как дышать, и приходит в себя, только когда Джоанна машет ему рукой, и экран гаснет.

*

Кирк ворчит что-то про глухих старых медиков, когда выбирается, наконец, из ванной. Полотенце, принесенное Боунсом, криво сидит у него на бедрах, а на спине и плечах еще блестят капельки воды. Джим встряхивается, как собака, ерошит волосы и подходит к зеркалу. Боунс сидит на кровати, опустив голову; он видит лицо Кирка в расплывающемся отражении, а еще видит шрам на спине – от левого плеча по позвоночнику и к самой пояснице, кончиком прячущийся за белой махровой тканью. 

Мать твою, Джим, почему ты мне не сказал. 

Джим ловит взгляд Боунса в отражении и улыбается, будто никогда в жизни не переживал ничего плохого, будто не терял отца, не боялся потерять мать, не хоронил друзей. Боунс думает – Джим пережил что-то гораздо более жуткое, чем развод со всклочной девицей, и он все равно не теряет веру в себя и в жизнь. Он, Боунс, идет ко дну без цепей, а Кирк – выплывает с якорем. 

– Выглядишь прямиком как в нашу первую встречу, – шутит Джим, потуже завязывая полотенце на бедрах. Боунс неловко усмехается ему в ответ. Он и сам знает, что на нем наверняка нет лица. Ребекка, конечно, замечательная женщина, но воздух из Леонарда умеет выбивать не хуже своей дочки. 

– Кстати, шрам я заработал на Тарсусе, – говорит вдруг Джим, как будто понимает, что никакой тайны между ними не осталось, – прилетело обломком, идиотка Ленор пыталась взорвать нашу с матерью квартиру. Можешь посмотреть поближе, я знаю, ты доктор-извращенец, тебе же хочется. 

Боунс так и остается сидеть на кровати, когда Кирк подбирается к нему ближе. Он встает спиной, так что взгляд Маккоя упирается в поясницу и лопатки; шрам на ощупь – шершавый и теплый, и пусть края раны заросли так, что кожа никогда не будет гладкой, это все еще Джим. 

– Я был совсем мелким, Боунс, и я похоронил старшего брата на Тарсусе, но это не значит, что…   
– Заткнись, бестолочь, – невероятно искренне просит Боунс. Он утыкается лбом в спину Джима и пытается уложить в своей голове, что он мог быть мертв – но не умер, и стоит сейчас рядом с ним, все еще болтая даже в самые ответственные моменты своей жизни. 

– Без проблем, – Джим замолкает. Боунс чувствует, как он улыбается.


	4. Chapter 4

На летние каникулы, сразу прямиком после выбивающей остатки мозга сессии, Сан-Франциско расцветает: цветы благоухают с каждой клумбы, а ветки деревьев трещат от тяжести яблок, груш и персиков. Леонард снова чувствует этот сладкий запах – почти как в Джорджии, только без затхлости и пыли. В их квартире светло и прохладно; на рассвете Кирк часто находится на подоконнике курящим в раскрытое настежь окно. 

Боунс устает ругаться на сигареты и в итоге просто забивает – с этим скорее умрешь, так и доказав свою правоту, чем заставишь сделать по-своему. В одно утром Кирк вдруг выкидывает сигарету в окно и сползает с подоконника прямиком Боунсу в руки.   
– Обещаю больше не курить, – бормочет он ошалевшему Маккою и отправляется чистить зубы, – чтоб ты лицо такое не делал, – кричит он из ванной, отвечая на вопрос, который Боунс еще не успевает задать. 

Они проводят это лето вдвоем, прячутся от жары в квартире, повторяют пройденный материал; Кирк укладывается затылком на колени Боунса и рассказывает, каким капитаном он будет.   
– Ты будешь лейтенантом на Франклине, - фыркает в ответ Боунс, – это максимум. Или на Республике, или на Фаррагуте, но скорее на Франклине, говорят, Пайк устраивает туда своих любимчиков.   
– На Энтерпрайзе, – отвечает Кирк таким тоном, с которым невозможно поспорить. Боунс только пожимает плечами. 

Джим рассказывает ему, как они с матерью хоронили его двоюродного брата Джейкоба – сестра Вайноны, жившая на Тарсусе, погибла одной из первых, и Джим с матерью до последнего укрывали ее сына у себя. Бросать горсть земли в могилу того, кто умер на твоих руках – худшее из прощаний, рассказывает Джим. В этот момент понимаешь истинное значение слова «конец». 

Боунс рассказывает про Джоанну – той почти три, и совсем не говорит про Джослин – та превращается в призрака, который больше не беспокоит, их жизни, наконец, действительно расходятся в разные стороны. 

– Как-нибудь съездим проведать малышку Джо, – легкомысленно говорит Джим. Солнце путается у него в волосах, и Боунс вдруг чувствует себя абсолютно здоровым, целым и настоящим. 

Они стоят на кухне у плиты вдвоем, пока Джим учится варить кофе; солнце заливает светом потертую столешницу, холодильник с прикрепленными к нему магнитами листками, пару дурацких кактусов, которые Джим притащил с собой еще на первом курсе. 

Весь мир кажется таким огромным и светлым, а все, что происходит в нем – правильным, что когда Джим оборачивается и оказывается с Боунсом нос к носу, тот не отодвигается, а только упирается руками по обе стороны мальчишки – чтобы удобнее было ловить. 

Джим бежать не собирается, он касается кончика носа Маккоя собственным и улыбается. Кофе на плите шипит и сбегает, но им двоим абсолютно нет до этого дела.   
– Ну, – говорит Кирк, как всегда уверенный в неотразимости своей улыбки, – чего ждешь.  
Боунс целует его первым: пахнет свежестью, фруктовым мылом и жжеными кофейными зернами, они сталкиваются носами, Джим цепляется пальцами за его футболку и держит – надежно и крепко. 

Проходит всего несколько секунд, ветер влетает в открытое окно и ерошит волосы Кирка, Боунс совсем не хочет отпускать его, и отпускает только потому, что пахнет горелым. Джим вдруг подрывается и бежит к двери. 

Маккой выдыхает и запускает пятерню в волосы. Он готов хоронить их развалившуюся на куски дружбу, но вместо этого берет себя в руки и принимается убирать темно-коричневые подтеки с плиты. Джим возвращается, когда он почти заканчивает; Боунс стоит с тряпкой в руках, полный невысказанных вопросов и сожалений, а Кирк – мать его, Джим Кирк, самый невозможный и раздражающий человек во вселенной, – держит за шкирку светло-оранжевого, похожего на солнце, котенка. Боунс испытывает острое ощущение дежавю. 

– Я услышал, как он пищал под окнами, и решил, что ему будет весело с нами.   
– Ты выбежал отсюда как ужаленный потому что услышал котенка? 

Джиму так смешно от выражения лица Боунса, что тот сгибается пополам и упирается руками в колени. Освобожденный котенок между тем отправляется исследовать территорию и, как ни в чем не бывало, останавливается у холодильника. Он тоненько, смешно и нелепо мяукает, и Боунс замахивается на него тряпкой, но тут же бессильно опускает руки. 

– А ты думал?   
Джим обхватывает его за шею одной рукой и буквально силой заставляет обнять себя.   
– Мы не успели сойтись, а я уже завел котенка, – говорит он примирительным тоном, – понимаю, тебе нужно подумать, и все такое, но ты бы налил ему молока, а то так и не прекратит орать. 

Маккой думает: когда их отношения с Джослин только-только начали разваливаться, он чувствовал себя висящим над пропастью. Даже нет, не так – на краю огромной черной дыры. Он падал и падал, и падению не было конца, пока он не оказался в другой галактике. Лучшей галактике в мире, если быть абсолютно точным. 

Джим Кирк точно прав в одном – космос не такая уж и страшная штука, особенно когда его законы работают так, как нужно.


End file.
